


Common Room Revelations

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking sports can bring on all kinds of revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Room Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Written for hd_writers Wizarding Games 2014. Using prompts from:  
> Assignment 6: Gobstones, Quaffle, Gryffindor, Appleby Arrows, Victor Krum, Muggle Sport, Fouls, Swivenhodge and Celebrations
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This was written for fun, not profit.

"Can you believe it, mate?" Ron stormed into the eight year common room. Harry turned around to see his best friend sporting a face the colour of ripe tomatoes. To be honest it did nothing for him. With the orange hair and the old Cannons shirt that Ron was wearing he looked like a dangerous exploding pumpkin. Harry snickered.

"What has got your panties in such a twist, mate? Did someone steal the Quaffle from the Locker room? Or what is going on?" the eight years were not allowed to play for the official teams but they did enjoy some scrimages in their own free time.

"Those damn Appleby Arrows!" Ron was so worked up that he had to take a deep breath. "It is not enough that they only managed to beat the Cannons this summer, because our Seeker Galvin Gudgeon can´t catch the snitch if it is right in front of his nose! No now they have to go ahead and flaunt their wealth in front of the entire league. I find it extremely unfair that they can just go ahead and buy the best seeker that plays professionally right now. That just is not fair!"

"Uhm, mate can you get to the point?" Harry was trying to figure out what exactly Ron was trying to tell him but he was pacing up and down and Harry began to feel that he would wear a hole into the carpet.

Draco Malfoy, who had been indulging in a game of Gobstones with Dean Thomas on the other side of the Common Room, lifted his head and called out. "What Weasley is trying to say, is that the Applebee arrows have released a press statement yesterday. They have managed to secure a five year contract with Victor Krum."

Harry turned to Ron who had slumped down in a chair by now. "So what, they have Krum, it isn´t as if they are set to win then automatically?" Draco and Dean abonded their game and came over. Draco settled on the armrest of Harrys chair and Dean flopped down on the carpet. Ron noticed Draco's postion and raised an eyebrown in question, but Draco appeared to be entirely oblivious to the silent question directed at him.

"I think what aggravates Weasley the most is that money does influence how well a team performs. If you have good sponsors you can buy good brooms and good players."

Ron looked at him and couldn´t keep the little jibe to himself. " But you are right Malfoy, buying the best brooms doesn´t buy the wins. Gryffindor never needed to resort to buying better material."

Draco refused to rise to the provocation, his hand carding through Harrys hair as if he wasn´t doing it consciously. "You know Weasley, you are right. Buying the best material doesn´t help if you don´t have the best player in your team. We had our own shares of wins, and I am old enough to admit now that even on my best days playing against Harry and winning is not on the same card. He is just better on a broom, I have my own strenghts."

Ron continued to watch Draco's Hand, and then he just couldn´t hold it in anymore.

"Mate, are you aware that Malfoy is stroking you like an overly large cat?!" Harry laughed and leaned further into the touch. "Yes mate, I am aware what Draco is doing. If I didn´t like it I would call a foul already. But I assure you the touch is very welcome."

Ron was spluttering. "But when, how, what?"

Draco laughed a bit and Harry looked at him. "Be nice!" turning to his friend his smiled apologetically. "Well Ron, rememeber when we were all out playing swivenhodge?" Ron nodded of course he remembered that day. It had been hilarious to see everyone sitting backwards on their brooms and kicking the pigs bladder around. It was bit like a mugglesport Dean told him about only there people used their feet to keep a little ball int the air and if you dropped it then the person who kicked the ball to you got a point – playing Hacky Sack was what they called it. Fascinating things those mugglesports. Of course they lacked the cool fouls that Quidditch provided. It just was more fun to call out a foul Blagging, Blatching, Blurting, Bumphing, Cobbing, Flacking, Haversacking, Quaffle-pocking, Snitchnipping or Stooging, than to simply call foul! Yes Mugglesports were cool but their fouls lacked creativity.  
  
Harry looked at his friend and then at his boyfriend. “It seems that he has spaced out. Draco do you think I should tell him later about the things we have gotten up to after our game? I mean it was so much fun, but it might just be too much details for him.” Draco laughed and looked at Dean. “Thomas, do you think you can take care of Weasley? He does worry me a bit with his mouth open like this, and that faraway look in his eyes, I think it was a bit much finding out we are an item.”  
  
Dean laughed and said. “Don´t worry Draco, it's not as if you two were all that discreet in your celebrations, so we all know what you have been up to in your freetime, but Ron sleeps like a log and never notices anything. Otherwise he would have seen that Seamus and I also sleep in the same bed. So as soon as he comes to I will make sure that he isn´t emotionally scarred for life.”

Draco got up and pulled Harry with him. “Well seeing as the dorm is empty right now. Why don´t we use it for a celebration of the fact that we have come out to your best friend and we both are unhexed.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head and followed Draco to bed. This idea was a lot better than discussing Mugglesports or fouls in his mind.


End file.
